Ma columbe libéré
by Aquarian-Valentine
Summary: *Twoshot* Tristan couldn't help but love his darling dove, Giselle. But she coudn't return it, so he would free her.
1. Chapter 1

**Then**

Tristan couldn't help the shudder of happiness that ran through him as he saw _his_ lovely girl return with Lucien and the de Guise children. Even in her servant's garb, she looked absolutely radiant.

He watched as the sun's light danced across her blonde curls and brightened her hazel eyes, enhancing her breathtaking beauty. The ladies in the room, despite their higher ranking, would never hold a candle to _his_ darling dove.

 _His_ Giselle.

His favorite part of her had to be her bright red blush whenever he caught her staring at him. He could only smirk back at her, but then she'd do the most peculiar thing. Whenever she caught his eye, a look of fright would come across her eyes before returning her gaze to the floor.

* * *

Oh how he loved her smile.

She rarely showed it when she believed he was not looking, but he melted at the sight of it. He often saw her smiling in the garden, or on her way to pray.

"My Lord?" Lucien's voice cut through his daydreaming. An annoying reminder that he was not alone with her.

"What is it now?" he snapped.

Lucien's back straightened with fear, "Your father, the Count de Martel, wishes to see you."

Tristan's irritation only increased. His dove would be there when he returned; that thought alone is what kept him sane. Rising from his seat, he took one last glance at her and saw her smile disappear as Lucien walked away.

* * *

Her voice.

It danced through the wind each time she spoke. She often speaks with the Lords Finn and Elijah, which irked him to no end.

"You know, my mother used to tell me if you love something, you should let it go," she said lightly, almost comfortingly to her conversation partner. "If it returns to you, it is yours."

"And," he recognized the voice as Lord Niklaus', "what happens if it doesn't?"

"Then it was never yours to begin with."

Tristan's heart throbbed in his chest knowing that she would always return to him, but he would never be daft enough to let her go in the first place.

* * *

Her tears are the only thing that ever brought him to his knees. She was sobbing in the hallway outside his door, not bothering to seek comfort from him. She was, after all, only a servant.

Lucien had foolishly attempted to end his life, only to be killed by a nearby guard. The sight of his body must have put her in shock.

"Please, my love, come back to me," she whimpered.

All she had to do was come into his room. She had no reason to stay out there and give herself grief. Tristan was waiting with open arms - why would she not gain the courage to tell him of her true feelings?

"Giselle, come."

The sobbing stopped almost immediately before her tear-stained face appeared in his door, "My Lord."

Here she was, standing in her nightdress in his chambers, while he lay in his own bed. This was his chance.

"Lay by me tonight," he opened his blanket to her, leaving her room to lay close to him.

He heard her breath hitch lightly before she slowly made her way to him. She laid down, allowing him a chance to smell her flowery scent as he wrapped his arms securely around her.

As he drifted to sleep, his dove in his arms, he heard her begin to cry again.

* * *

She had a cloak on that next night. She was going to leave him.

"Darling?" his voice cause her to stop her movements. She was just in front of the balcony, allowing the moonlight to reveal her identity to him, "What is this?"

Hatred was burning in her eyes, "I am leaving, _Tristan_. No more will I have to suffer your presence."

The words pierced his heart like a sharp blade. "W-What? _H-How_ could you say that, my love?"

The disgust was evident now, "Your _love_? I do not love you, Tristan de Martel. The only man I ever loved is now dead, and it is your fault."

 _Lucien_

It was Lucien she was in love with? All this time?

"You are my captor, Tristan, and now I am freeing myself." She began to walk past him and his sorrow blinded his actions as he gripped her arms roughly, causing her to cry out at him.

"Then allow me to help you, _ma columbe_ _libéré_ ," he spat, his body no longer under his control. He pulled her closer and closer to the balcony's edge.

And over the edge he made his free dove fly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Then**

 _Giselle_

The beasts Lucien and I found were rather kind to me, besides the youngest man, Kol. He was a bit of a coquet. He also had a nasty temper, which he showed when he threatened to rip my love's arm from his body.

I glanced at Lucien, noticing him gazing lovingly at me from across the room. I couldn't help the smile that took over my face.

Then I felt an eerie feeling rush over me, as if someone was watching me.

It was the Lord Tristan, smirking at me.

Quickly, I ducked my head, hoping he hadn't noticed Lucien and me. Who knows what he would've done to us.

* * *

The garden was always our meeting place. It was where Lucien first professed his love for me.

It was already evening and everyone else had already gone to bed. He took me in his arms and told me how he'd always felt that way about me, even when were young and I had thought he had feelings for Lady Aurora. A small smile came to me at the memory. After that night, we always met here, sometimes during the day when he felt the need to risk it and see me. Sometimes, he would meet me where I pray as well, knowing no one would disturb us.

The reason we fear exposure, of course, is because of Tristan.

He didn't approve of relationships between servants, something that didn't always bother him. However, I remember once I started to grow older, he enacted a new rule stating it was punishable by 20 lashings.

While I was cleaning out some of the flower beds, Lord Tristan appeared with a book, sitting in the grass under a tree. Right by me.

I could feel him watching me, and I wanted nothing more than to hide from him. Hopefully Lucien doesn't come right now.

"My Lord?"

As much as I enjoyed the sight of him, I've told him he has to be careful!

"What is it now?" Tristan's icy tone caused me to flinch.

Lucien explained it was the Count who wanted Tristan's presence. I let out a soft sigh of relief, hoping none had heard it.

Lucien left first before Tristan followed after him. A moment after Tristan had gone, he came back with excitement written on his face.

"Perhaps now I may see my beautiful Giselle," he asked, holding out his arms.

I didn't hesitate to run to him.

* * *

"Niklaus, how long have you felt for her?"

He, after Elijah and Finn, was who I spent my time with. He had fallen for the Lady Aurora, however, being a beast of the night hindered him from being with her.

"I believe it was the day you and Lucien brought my family here," he said wistfully. He had his head in my lap and I was brushing his hair for him. He wouldn't admit it but I think he and Kol enjoy when I coddle them like children.

I told him an old saying my mother told me once, and he didn't particularly enjoy needing to let Aurora go.

"Would you?" he says suddenly, "Let Lucien go, that is."

I stopped my movements for a moment, thinking before I responded.

"I would if necessary. I imagine if Lucien were here instead, he would say the same."

* * *

He is dead.

Lucien.

Skewered through his back by one of the guards when he attempted to end Tristan's life.

You _fool!_

Why would you leave me here alone, knowing that Tristan would be under the guards protection?

"Please, my love, come back to me," I whispered to the wind.

 _"Giselle,_ _come_." The voice caught me by surprise. I hadn't realized I had wandered near Tristan's quarters. Cautiously, I wiped my eyes and entered his room. He was laying on his bed, his chest bare, and he was looking at me with a gaze I had never seen from him before. But I had seen it from Lucien.

"My Lord."

Please, Tristan. Please. If you have any humanity inside you, do not make me do what I think you are about to ask me to do.

"Lay by me tonight."

I could feel my tears return at the thought of betraying Lucien. I had no choice, though; he could have me killed as well. Lucien wouldn't have wanted that.

And so, I followed Tristan's orders and laid by him, softly weeping for Lucien.

* * *

"My Lords, my Lady," I said softly to catch their attention.

Elijah was the first to wrap me in his arms, "What did he do to you, Giselle? I heard his guards speaking about him inviting you into his chambers last night."

I placed my hands on his arms and stared into his eyes, "He did nothing. I come asking a favor to the five of you."

Kol leaned back, watching me, "And what shall you do for us in return?"

"Be quiet, Kol," Finn snapped at him, "Anything...you may ask anything of us and it shall be done."

Rebekah looked at me knowingly before I could say anything, "You're leaving, aren't you?"

She and I grew very close while I was teaching her how to become a lady. She was a sweet girl, which wasn't seen by many due to her distance to humans.

I nodded, "I must, my friends."

Niklaus looked at me, torn, "Your favor?"

"Look after my child."

When I was a bit younger, I was married for a brief time to a loving man, Jon Labonair. We had a child together, but he was killed by Count de Martel's men. I was taken in the night and forced to become a servant, while my daughter, Lillian, was given away. I had told them of this story a bit after Lucien and I brought them here. I knew not of her whereabouts, but I have no doubt they will be able to find her.

"Done," Niklaus told me as he stared back into my eyes, "but where shall you go?"

"I'm not sure yet, but it will be away from here," I looked at the garden one last time.

"Come with us, then," he said in a rush, "We will be leaving as well, and there is something else you must know-"

I hugged him tightly, cutting him off. "I cannot, my friend. I can't bring myself to hold you all back during your travels."

Without another word, I kissed each of their cheeks before departing for my chambers.

* * *

"Darling?"

Not you. Anyone but you.

I turned to see Tristan, rage coming off me in waves, "What is this?"

"I am leaving _Tristan,_ " I spat out his name. He could hurt me no longer, "No more will I have to suffer you presence."

"W-What? _H-How_ could you say that, my love?"

I knew that mad man had fallen for me. I could tell by the look he gave me the other night.

I was not his love, I was Lucien's love; only he deserved it.

"Your _love_? I do not love you, Tristan de Martel. The only man I have ever loved is now dead, and it is your fault." I stared him down, "You are my captor, Tristan, and now I am freeing myself."

There was something in his eyes that changed. Something that told me I had spoken too much. I tried to go past him, but he caught me in his arms.

"Then allow me to help you, _ma columbe libéré_ ," he whispered to me as I screamed, hoping Elijah, or even Kol, would come to save me.

But they didn't.

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground below, dying.

* * *

Tears rolled down Elijah's face as he stared at his one true friend's broken and bleeding corpse. Lillian would not stop crying in his arms.

"We must go now brother," Finn said, appearing behind him. "We were too late."

They had heard her screams in the night and knew something was amiss.

Bending down, he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and left with his family.

He would have turned her had she not been so impatient.

* * *

 **Now**

"Okay, well I'll be back in a few hours, Corrine." Camille said as she was walking out the door.

"Got it, sis, I'll see you later."

Laying on the couch, I thought back to the guy I had bumped into at the airport. He was a really hot guy, to say the least. He had short brown hair and devilish hazel eyes when he looked at me. I practically swooned at the sight of him. He gave me his number and said to call him. I looked at the paper and smiled before doing just that.

He answered on the first ring, as if expecting me, "Well well, if it isn't Miss Corrine O'Connell. I thought you would call a bit sooner."

I smirked, "My apologies, Mr. Castle. How about I make it up to you? Rousseau's? Half an hour?"

I could tell he was smirking as well, "Ooh, demanding. I like it. I will see you then."

...

Lucien leaned back in his chair after he hung up with his lost love's doppelgänger.

She has returned to him once more, and he will not allow her to die again.

...

On my way out the building, I was stopped by a man, who was rather handsome, almost as much as Lucien.

"Forgive my rudeness, but I couldn't allow such a beautiful young lady to go by without knowing how lovely she looked."

I blushed at the compliment as he extended a rose to me, "Please, allow me to introduce myself."

I took it gently as he continued to speak, "I'm Tristan."


End file.
